Globally, billions of intelligent, Internet-enabled devices combine to trillions of connections which are integrated throughout the fabric of modern society. Modern cars can generate gigabytes of data per mile and most drivers spend upwards of 10% of the time they are awake each day in them. This yields tremendous amounts of valuable data, transforming our world in many, diverse ways.
This data, when combined with tremendous advances in cloud computing analytical capabilities and exposed via standard application programing interfaces, empowers the global mobile developer community to create innovative, new, car data powered experiences. Thus, there may be a need to enable in-vehicle and vehicle based experiences which integrate innovative Internet of Things (“IoT”) (i.e., internet-enabled devices) experiences for drivers.
Further, in the U.S., cellphone use may cause over 1 in 4 car accidents. Drivers should be focused on the road, and not on their phones. As such, there may be a need for a vehicle infotainment platform that connects a dashboard display or head unit with a smartphone or a vehicle information platform.